Not a Child
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Ventus gets fed up with being treated like a child and decides to prove he can take care of himself. By entering a deadly tournament in the Mirage Arena. Looks like Aqua and Terra have to bail their friend out again. Or do they? VenQua
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Ventus smiled as he flew his Keyblade Glider between worlds. For the first time since he had set out on his journey to try and help Terra, he had some good news. Terra was back at their home, as was Aqua. Terra was claiming to just be resting before going after an enemy that he would need to be at full strength to fight but in reality, Aqua said that she suspected he may simply be resting in the light before going back to the edge of darkness. Ventus was returning to their home as well, since there was no point in him being out in other worlds when the person he was searching for was home. He knew it was only temporary but he hoped they'd at least be able to have a little while where it could feel like the old days.

Finally, he reached the Land of Departure and leapt off of his glider, landing at the foot of the steps leading into the castle, catching his keyblade and letting it disappear. He sprinted into the castle, slowing to a stop as he saw the others in the room where Aqua and Terra had held their Mark of Mastery exam. Master Eraqus was sitting in his throne and Terra and Aqua were standing before him.

"Ah, welcome back Ventus," Eraqus greeted, making the other two turn and smile to him.

Ventus smiled as well, beginning to walk forward.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak with these two for a moment longer, then you and I shall discuss your leaving," Eraqus stated.

Ventus froze, his smile fading before nodding and walking out of the room. He waited in the hallway outside the room and after a few minutes, Aqua opened the door and walked over, hugging him.

"Welcome home Ven," Aqua smiled, pulling Back as Terra walked out, ruffling his hair.

"Good to see you Ventus," Terra smiled. "And don't worry about Master Eraqus. He just wants to scold you for running off."

Ventus nodded and walked into the throne room, walking over to Eraqus and stopping. He knelt, planning to apologize, but Eraqus spoke before he could.

"Do you have any idea of the seriousness of your actions?" Eraqus asked, voice even, yet intimidating. "You ran off without permission or anyone to look after you just because I sent Terra on a mission without you. That was incredibly irresponsible and immature."

"But I don't need anyone to look after me Master," Ventus stated. "I'm not a child anymore. I've helped just as many people as Terra and Aqua have."

"No!" Eraqus snapped. "You are still young and you do not think about your actions."

"But I-" Ventus began but Eraqus cut him off.

"That's enough!" Eraqus snapped. "Your arguing changes nothing. I'm not going to punish you for leaving because Aqua and Terra have already explained that you were only trying to help a friend. However, I forbid you from leaving this castle again."

"Yes...Master," Ventus sighed. "I understand."

He stood, leaving the room and sighing. Eraqus was going to be very angry, but he was not staying when Terra left again. But, for the time being, he had things he wanted to do. He found Terra and Aqua in the library, Aqua reading a book and Terra looking through the shelves.

"I almost forgot there was nothing here to read," Terra said. "Oh, hey Ven."

"What's up?" Ventus smiled.

"You're looking at it," Terra smirked. "Aqua said I should try something new so I'm going to try reading one of these lousy books she loves so much."

"I don't think they're lousy," Ventus said.

"See?" Aqua grinned at him before beaming at Ventus. "Finally someone with a brain."

"Of course," if you want to try something new, you could try losing to me," Ventus grinned tossing Terra his wooden keyblade and raising the wooden sword that was on the Library table where he left it.

"I stand corrected," Aqua snorted, putting the book down. "You're both muscle bound idiot."

"And yet you're watching," Terra grinned.

"Just making sure things don't go too far," Aqua said. "The last thing we need is Ven getting hurt."

"What makes you think I'd be the one getting hurt?" Ventus asked.

"Well...It's just," Aqua trailed off and Terra whistled.

"You gonna fight me or stand there and prove her right?" Terra asked, charging.

Ventus ducked under Terra's wood keyblade then slammed the sword into his back as he passed, sending him stumbling away, reaching to try to rub the spot on his back that stung from the hard impact.

"What was that?" Terra asked. "What's up with you?"

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked, grinning to hide the fact that he felt bad for lashing out at Terra. "Somebody hurt?"

"Oh that's it," Terra chuckled sprinting forward.

He swung at Ventus and Ventus leapt backward, flipping before landing on his feet and darting forward, swiping at Terra. Terra blocked it and shoved the sword away then swung downward at Ventus. Ventus blocked the keyblade, shoving it upward then stabbed at Terra. Terra sidestepped it and brought the keyblade down, hard. Ventus spun, raising his sword to block it but the sword got caught between the part of the teeth that stuck out from the front edge and was thrown away, breaking against a book shelf. Ventus flew backward, bouncing and rolling along the ground before sliding to a stop just shy of hitting a bookshelf. He groaned, pushing himself up and Aqua ran over.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked, kneeling beside him.

"Fine," Ventus said, pushing himself up and reaching into a hidden opening behind the books, pulling out a second wooden sword.

"When did you hide that there?" Terra blinked.

"A long time ago," Ventus said. "I have a few hidden around."

Then, he sprinted forward, swiping at Terra. Terra blocked it and Ventus spun past him, swiping at his other side. Terra blocked it and spun, swinging at Ventus who ducked under it, slashing upward at Terra. Terra leaped backward, doing a backward handspring and landing on the table. Ventus lunged, slashing at his feet and Terra leapt over it before Ventus's sword swung the other way, hitting his feet and flipping Terra sideways so he crashed back down on his side. Terra groaned then rolled off the table grinning.

"Not bad," Terra smirked. "You've definitely improved."

He sprinted forward and Ventus met his charge. Ventus ducked under Terra's keyblade, swiping at him only for Terra to catch his arm. Before Ventus could react, Terra had his wooden keyblade against the side of Ventus's neck.

"Unfortunately, it seems you still haven't improved enough," Terra sighed. "You lose Ventus."

"Man, I thought I had gotten better than that," Ventus grumbled looking down at the wooden sword, now sporting a few dents and nicks from clashing with Terra's much more sturdy wooden keyblade.

"You definitely could have given me a hard time before our trip," Terra assured him. "But you're not the only one who's been getting better since then."

Ventus nodded and sighed.

"So, what're we doing tonight?" Terra asked. "Stargazing again?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to be going to bed early," Aqua said. "You guys should probably rest too. I'd wager it's been a while, right?"

Ventus nodded and Terra rolled his eyes.

"Ever the sensible one," Terra sighed. "Fine. If it'll make you happy, I'll go to bed early, Mom."

Aqua stuck her tongue out at him and they all laughed. After a little while of talking about what Ventus had been doing in each world, they went to the dining hall for dinner before all heading to bed. After three hours of not being able to sleep, however, Ventus left his room, sneaking out of the castle and to the same spot where he, Terra, and Aqua had sparred the night before their Mark of Mastery exam. He walked to the edge and looked up at the stars. Just as he did, a shooting star flashed across the sky. He watched it go then closed his eyes and wished for the one thing he had wanted for years. For the others to not see him as a child. To be seen as an adult for once in his life.

"Wishing on a shooting star?" a familiar voice asked from behind him, making him turn around, summoning his keyblade. "How childish."

"Vanitas," Ventus snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," Vanitas snorted. "If I had come to fight you I'd have attacked you while you had your eyes closed. I'm just here to fill you in. Those friends you love so much, they're not going to stay here."

"I know that!" Ventus snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"And once they leave it'll be right back to the same old shit," Vanitas continued. "The Terra you know will still become a different person, you'll still die, my Master will still win, I'll still kill that pretty friend of yours-"

He leapt into the air over a slash from Ventus, flipping over and slowly floating back to the ground.

"Oh, I think I struck a nerve," Vanitas grinned. "Alright tough guy. You wanna play? Let's go."

He summoned his own keyblade seconds before a blast of water crashed into his side, launching him.

"Are you okay Ven?" Aqua asked, slowing to a stop beside him.

"Fine," Ventus growled. "Hadn't started yet. More or less."

Vanitas stood, watching the two of them a moment before a portal appeared behind him and he stepped backward into it, the portal vanishing with him.

"What'd he want?" Aqua asked.

"He wanted to try and bait me into fighting him," Ventus stated. "And to tell me that I can't change anything."

"About what?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know," Ventus sighed. "He wasn't very specific about most of it."

Ventus let his keyblade disappear and Aqua did the same before looking over at him.

"Ven, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Aqua asked.

"I know," Ventus sighed, looking at the ground. "He was just saying things he knew would get me going. Like how I'd die, Terra would become someone else, that sort of thing."

Aqua nodded and looked up at the sky.

"There sure are a lot of stars tonight," Aqua stated.

"Yeah," Ventus nodded looking up then sitting down and leaning back on his arms.

Aqua sat beside him, also leaning back and looked over at him, seeing from his expression that something was wrong.

"Sorry I said you would be the one to get hurt," Aqua apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"What?" Ventus asked, taking a moment to remember when she had said that. "Oh, that. It's alright. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I knew you didn't mean anything. I just...get tired of being treated like a child. No matter what I do it seems like it's never good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Aqua asked.

"Anyone," Ventus sighed. "You, Terra, Master Eraqus. You all treat me like I can't take care of myself. But I can. I've been fighting Unversed on my own just as long as you guys have. I guess, part of the reason I ran off was to prove I could take care of myself. I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you."

"It's alright," Aqua said, hugging him. "And I'm sorry. I never considered that you might feel like we were being unfair. We just look out for you because we care. And, to be fair, you are still young. I'm not saying you're a child, or helpless. You're an amazingly skilled Keyblade Wielder, but you are young."

"I'm sixteen," Ventus stated. "I'm not that young. I'm only two years younger than Terra. He was doing more by my age than I'm supposed to be."

"I suppose," Aqua sighed then grinned. "But look at how he turned out. You don't want to be a dummy like him do you?"

They both laughed for a moment before Ventus sighed and lay down, staring up at the sky, the same expression as earlier returning.

"Master won't be very pleased when I leave again," Ventus stated. "But I'm not letting Terra go alone this time."

"Ven-"

"Don't bother Aqua," Ventus sighed. "I'm going with him no matter what you say. He's my friend and I'm going to help him fight the Unversed."

"I know," Aqua sighed lying down next to him and slipping an arm under him, wrapping the other around him as well, making him blush. "Just promise me you'll be safe, okay?"

"Yeah," Ventus nodded. "I promise."

Aqua smiled and hugged him tighter before standing and holding out her hand.

"Come on," Aqua smiled. "As I recall, you're confined to the castle."

Ventus smiled and nodded, accepting her hand and standing then following her back to the castle.

* * *

He's gone to bed Master," Aqua reported, stepping into the library.

"Good," Eraqus sighed. "Now, I understand that the two of you are taking a rest, however, I heard a rumor from a passer by that you may be interested in. A tournament against both skilled fighters from other worlds and against Unversed."

"Alright," Terra grinned. "Sounds like fun. Where is it?"

"The Mirage Arena," Eraqus stated.

Terra and Aqua fell silent. Both had been warned about the arena. It was acceptable, even encouraged, to kill in its tournaments. And people often did.

"Sounds like it should be interesting," Terra said after a bit. "Ventus will be really excited about it."

"Are you insane!?" Aqua snapped. "Terra, people die in that arena! That's the last place someone his age should be going!"

"I agree," Eraqus nodded. "Ventus is far too young for that sort of thing."

"Too young?" Ventus spoke up, stepping into the library. "My age?"

"Ven," Aqua breathed covering her mouth. "Ven it's not-"

"I'm not a child!" Ventus snapped. "What do I have to do in order to prove that to you? Why can't you just understand I'm old enough to look after myself!?"

"Ventus, calm down," Terra said. "You'll understand when..."

He trailed off and Ventus glared at him.

"When what!?" Ventus seethed. "When I'm older?"

"Yes," Terra growled. "You'll understand when you're older. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're still a child. You want us to treat you like an adult but you're not. Not yet. And if you go anywhere near that arena you'll never live to see adulthood."

"Is that right!?" Ventus spat. "Alright fine! I'll prove I'm not a child! I'll go win that tournament!"

"Ven no!" Aqua gasped standing as he sprinted out of the room.

The three of them sprinted after Ventus but just as they got outside, he disappeared into a rift on his Keyblade Glider. Aqua shouted in frustration and anger, falling to her knees as Terra growled in annoyance and kicked a fairly large rock, hurting his foot.

"That idiot!" Terra growled looking up and seeing something reflect the moonlight as it fell. "What is that?"

Aqua looked up in time to catch a star made out of green crystal and stared at it in shock and disbelief.

"His wayfinder," Aqua breathed. "Why...why would he..."

"So that we couldn't summon him back with ours," Terra stated. "Smart kid. Come on Aqua. We should bring this back to our friend."

Aqua looked up at him then nodded and stood. Both activated their armor and hurled their keyblades, forming their Keyblade Gliders while Eraqus opened them a portal.

"I'll join you tomorrow when the portals open," Eraqus stated.

Aqua nodded and she and Terra flew away, following Ventus.

"Foolish child," Eraqus sighed. "Will you never stop and think about your actions?"

He turned, walking back inside and heading to bed to rest for the following day's events.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Choice

Aqua landed first, rolling to her feet and running into the arena to the counter where the tournament roster was located.

"Sorry," the person working the counter said, writing on a piece of paper before slipping it into a canister and sending it up a mail shoot. "Spots are full. A little kid dressed kinda like you and claiming to be a man took the last spot."

"Where is he?" Aqua demanded.

"He went to the waiting room," the man pointed. "But you can't go in there. And no I don't mean you're not allowed. There's a barrier. Only those who's names are on the roster can get through."

"But..." she trailed off as Terra arrived.

"Listen, we need to speak with that kid," Terra said. "Do you think you could get him to come out here?"

"I could try," the man shrugged. "But I'm not forcing him. I think he's gonna be popular with the crowd. If he survives the first few rounds, that is."

As the man began to walk away, Aqua covered her mouth, trying hard not to cry at the thought of Ventus dying.

"Relax," Terra said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "This is Ventus we're talking about. He'll be fine. He's a lot stronger than we give him credit for, and far more resourceful. Nothing here is going to kill him."

Aqua nodded but remained silent. After a few minutes, the counter worker returned to his desk and Ventus walked out, stopping just inside the barrier where they couldn't grab him and drag him back.

"I'm not going home," Ventus said flatly.

"Ventus you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Terra said as he and Aqua walked over to the barrier.

"I'm going to win this tournament and prove to you that I don't need to be protected," Ventus stated. "I'll prove that I'm not a child."

"Ventus please," Aqua spoke up, stepping forward. "Don't do this. Please just come home. We can go back to how things were before. Please just don't fight in this tournament. I'm begging you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to lie," Ventus said, glaring at her over his shoulder before walking back into the waiting area.

Aqua stared at the door for a moment before sinking to her knees.

"What did he mean lie?" Terra asked.

"Earlier I found him out where we trained before our Mark of Mastery exam and he told me that he didn't want us to treat him like a child. I admitted that it wasn't fair to him. Then, when he overheard me say that he shouldn't be allowed to fight in this tournament and reference his age, I guess he thought I meant that he shouldn't be allowed to fight _because_ of his age."

"Did you not?" Terra asked. "Could have fooled me."

"No," Aqua said, staring at the ground. "I never meant that he was too young for this. Yes, I think he should not be here, but not because he's young. He's just...he can't win this. That's why he shouldn't be allowed to fight. Because...he's too young to die."

Terra nodded and Aqua stood.

"We should find someplace to wait," Aqua sighed. "It's going to be a while before the tournament begins."

"We should get front row seats," Terra said. "I'll bet our keyblades can break through the barrier around the arena if we really try."

Aqua smiled and nodded and they walked over to the stands where Aqua lay down on the first row, trying to go to sleep.

* * *

Ventus sat down, watching the door. When it opened, it would be his turn to fight. The waiting room was a set of rooms around the ring where the fighters would wait for their fight. Doors would open in sets of two and people would fight until only one was left. That one, would then fight the monster the counter man had mentioned was the last fight. It was supposedly a creature of unimaginable power that got stronger with each fight it won. Ventus was willing to bet it was simply a powerful Unversed that anyone had yet to be able to figure out how to kill. Maybe one that was reborn each time it was defeated unless something else happened first or unless it was hit in a certain spot.

After a bit, Ventus lay on the bed, drifting off to sleep. What felt like seconds later, a loud buzzer went off, waking him as the door opened. He sighed, swinging his feet off the bed and standing, walking out into the arena. The floor was a checker board design with each tile having a liter shade diamond inside of it. Around the arena there was a double-barrier powered by floating and moving panels, all glowing either red or blue in alternating rings forming a dome, and all shaped to look like they could be some kind of strange writing. Ventus stepped through the barrier and it solidified behind him. He looked up into the stands and saw that there were hundreds of people watching, some cheering, some silent and impassive, some with snacks, some with beer, some with massive foam fingers with one name or another on it. One held a sign that said "GO MONSTER!", and another held one that said "CRUSH 'EM ALL!"

Ventus spotted Aqua, watching him intently and worriedly. Even from a distance he could tell she had been crying. Beside her sat Terra who looked to be somewhere between impassive and angry. To Terra's other side sat Master Eraqus, who was watching Ventus with an impassive look that terrified Ventus.

Ventus looked forward again as a group of Unversed stepped through the barrier and charged at him. There were six Scrappers, two Bruisers, and three Archravens. Ventus summoned his Keyblade and flipped it around, aiming it at the Unversed and taking a breath as he focused his magic energy. Then, he began to launch fireballs. The fireballs began to blast Unversed, killing the Archravens before beginning to blast the Scrappers and Bruisers. The crowd went wild, cheering, booing, and a few trying to throw things only for it to stop against the barrier. When Ventus stopped and flipped his keyblade back around, there were five scrappers and a Bruiser left. Of those, only one Scrapper had managed to escape harm. The rest were sporting nasty burns.

Ventus rolled his eyes and sprinted forward, slashing two Scrappers before spinning around the Bruiser, avoiding a punch. Then, he slashed it up the back and spun, slashing another scrapper. The last two latched onto his hands and he slammed both into the ground, knocking them free before slashing both. When they disappeared, an opening in the barrier appeared, leading back to his room. He sighed and walked back through, hearing the crowd cheering up until his door closed and blocked out all sound.

"This is going to be easy," Ventus snorted. "If that's the best they can do, this probably won't even be enough to prove that I'm not a child. Just enough to get me in trouble."

He walked over to the bed and lay down on it. After a few minutes of not falling asleep, he sighed and stood, walking out and up to the railing around the arena, leaning against it and looking in at the fight. His mouth dropped open. Zack was fighting against a group of Unversed slightly smaller than what Ventus had fought. Ventus watched as Zack defeated Unversed after Unversed before returning to his room. The next person to walk out was none other than Hercules. Out of the other side walked a man with a short-sleeved, fur-lined jean jacket open and hanging down about to the bottom of his ribcage over a white shirt, black pants with a zipper up the outsides of the legs, black gloves, three leather straps around his left forearm, a black belt holding his pants then a second black one hanging loosely around his hips and a, "X" shaped brown one over that. The man had long brown hair and a large sword with a gun-shaped hilt.

"Who is that?" Ventus blinked.

"Don't know," Aqua's voice said from behind him, making him sigh and lower his head. "Don't worry. We're not going to force you back. But Ventus...you can't win this tournament. Please, just come home with me. I don't want to see you hurt, or worse."

"I'm staying," Ventus said. "Stay or go. It makes no difference. I'll be fighting until the end either way."

Aqua was silent as they watched the fight. For a bit, it seemed even with Hercules avoiding the sword blade and the other man being wise enough to avoid Hercules's punches. Then, the fight ended almost instantly when the man slipped past a punch and split Hercules's side wide open. He then promptly healed Hercules but Hercules forfeited, as he would have died had the man not healed him.

"You see?" Aqua asked. "That's the kind of tournament you're in. Here, people don't hesitate to kill. Anyone you fight will be trying to kill you. No matter who they are or what you do."

"You think I didn't know that?" Ventus asked pushing off the railing. "I knew what I was signing up for. That's why I signed up. I gotta go get ready. I'll see you around Aqua."

He returned to his waiting room and lay down, though, he knew he wouldn't sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Friend of Mine

Ventus rolled out of his bed as the door opened, the buzzer nearly deafening. He sighed and walked to the door then stopped. He could already see his opponent. It was a Trinity Armor with three Buckler Bruisers in front of it and two Tank Topplers on either side of them.

"Well this aughta suck," Ventus sighed.

He stepped into the barrier and summoned his keyblade. The Tank Topplers all charged, one of them curling into a glowing red ball and rolling at him. Ventus growled in annoyance and leapt over the one curled into a ball and spun, slashing the next one across the face then landing behind it. Just as he did, he jumped again as the curled up one rolled under him again, slamming into the next and exploding. The blast hurled Ventus into the barrier, electricity racing across his skin before he fell ten feet, landing hard as the Unversed charged again.

"Oh man," Ventus growled, summoning his keyblade again and pushing himself up. "That hurt. Alright. Let's go."

He sprinted forward, slashing his sword and sending a blast of wind out, hurling the last Tank Toppler into the barrier, killing it. Then, he ducked under a shield, skidding around behind the Buckler Bruiser then leaping the side as the Trinity Armor's foot crashed down where he had been. He growled in frustration and raised his keyblade.

Just as a Buckler Bruiser stepped toward him, he darted forward, slashing all three. Ice shot up around them, trapping them. Ventus smirked and pointed his keyblade at the barrier above them. Lightning shot out of it, blasting the three and blowing the ice apart. The three Unversed survived but all collapsed. A moment later, the Trinity Armor stomped on two and hurled the last at Ventus. He leapt over it and landed in time to roll under its hand.

He stood leaping away and launching a fireball at it but it barely left a mark. He landed on his feet and growled in annoyance. The Trinity Armor began forward, its feet shaking the ground. Ventus looked up at the stands and grinned.

"Hope you're watching," Ventus muttered sprinting forward.

Just as one foot lifted off the ground, Ventus's keyblade crashed into the other, taking it out from under the Unversed. The Unversed collapsed and Ventus spun, destroying the foot before leaping at the Unversed, slashing it up the side of its body. Just before he reached its head, its hand swung around, grabbing him and slamming him into the ground as the Trinity Armor began to stand, its weight nearly crushing him. After a moment, it stood unsteadily on its one leg and lifted Ventus again. Ventus summoned his keyblade to himself the hurled it at the Trinity Armor's head. It carved its way through the head and the Unversed disappeared in a ball of black flames. Ventus fell, landing hard and twisting his ankle. He growled, summoning his keyblade and using it to limp back to his room where he healed himself. Then, he lay on his bed, not wanting to see the others again. He had to focus on fighting, or a twisted ankle would be the least of his worries.

After a half hour or so, the door opened and he walked out into the ring, summoning his keyblade instantly as his opponent drew their sword. It was Zack. He had his helmet off this time and a scratch on his cheek that would probably scar. Aside from that, he was fine. He drew his sword and held it at his side.

"I was kind of hoping we'd fight," Zack stated. "At least this way we both know neither of us is going to die. At least, not this round."

Ventus nodded and sprinted forward, jumping and slashing at Zack. Zack blocked the slash and threw a punch at Ventus. Ventus rolled out of the way then kicked Zack in the back of the head. Zack flipped forward, landing in a roll and standing, holding his sword ready. Ventus landed and spun, holding out his hand and sending a small tornado at Zack. Zack rolled to the side then swung his left arm, a ball of fire as tall as Zack was shooting out of it at Ventus. Ventus rolled to the side, avoiding the spell as Zack leapt at him, slashing vertically. Ventus turned sideways and the sword missed by an inch. Then, Ventus slashed at Zack. Zack leapt backward in a flip, avoiding the slash and landing in a crouch, grinning.

"You won't be able to beat me that easily," Zack smirked. "I am a soldier, after all."

"Soldier?" Ventus asked.

"In the world I come from, it's a group of enhanced soldiers who wield swords, usually ones like mine, in battle," Zack stated. "We're second to none. Or, at least, Soldier First Classes are. I'm still only Second Class. But I'll get there."

"Second rate huh?" Ventus grumbled. "I know the feeling. I entered this tournament to earn respect."

"You too huh?" Zack grinned. "Well, let's see who gets the respect they want."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Ventus and Ventus flipped over the blade, spinning as he was upside down and slashing at Zack, who leaned backward, narrowly avoiding the blade. Ventus flipped and landed on his feet int time to deflect an enormous fireball, which was actually no stronger than his own, with his keyblade. Just as he did, Zack began to float into the air. He waved his hand as he stopped, a little below the barrier and a massive glowing red seal appeared below Ventus with him being in the center. Ventus looked down then up at Zack as a glowing orb appeared around Zack's left hand. Zack waved his hand out to his side then up above himself and purple lightning began to flash out of the barrier and hit Ventus. When it stopped, he was lying in a crater.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" Ventus growled standing and activating his armor. "Fine. We'll do this your way."

Just as Zack landed, Ventus sprinted forward, slashing at him rapidly. Zack kept up with him, blocking every slash and retaliating any chance he got. Ventus avoided or blocked all of the attacks Zack threw too, but after a moment, Ventus slammed his left palm into Zack's stomach and blasted him with a fireball, launching him backward. Zack flipped, landing on his feet just as Ventus crashed into him, fist first. His fist hit Zack's stomach, making him bend over before his knee slammed into Zack's forehead. Zack staggered backward and Ventus darted forward again, moving to knee him in the abdomen. Zack caught his knee then threw him. The moment Ventus hit the wall, Zack appeared in front of him, a glowing golden aura around him and began to slam his fists into Ventus rapidly. For a moment, Ventus was unable to do anything but take it. Then, Zack pulled a punch back further than the others and Ventus ducked out of the way, standing with an uppercut and sending Zack flying backward. Zack flipped, landing on his feet then leapt forward, taking flight for a moment and slamming both fists into the top of Ventus's helmet as he passed, a chain of explosions going off around Ventus before a much larger one obscured him from everyone's view. After a moment, the wind was blown away, leaving Ventus standing amongst the craters in his armor with the helmet shattered and the right gauntlet missing.

"You're tough," Zack stated drawing his sword again as Ventus summoned his keyblade.

"That could have killed me," Ventus growled. "If I hadn't used a barrier spell, I'd be dead."

Zack looked a bit taken a back but still charged. He began to slash at Ventus rapidly as a bluish white aura appeared around him. He slashed seven times then leapt into the air, switched hands, and slashed on the way down. Ventus blocked the last slash and an explosion shot into the air. Ventus kicked Zack in the chest, knocking him onto his ass, then kicked his sword away and put his keyblade to his throat.

"I won't try to kill you," Ventus stated. "I don't need to. I'm no murderer. But this fight is over. You've lost."

Zack stared at him for a moment then sighed and nodded.

"Alright," Zack sighed. "You win."

Ventus nodded and stepped back, keeping his keyblade out and watching as Zack retrieved his sword and put it away. Then, Zack informed the crowd that he surrendered. A door opened for him and he walked through. Then, Ventus's door opened and he returned to his room. He deactivated his armor inside so it could repair itself then lay down, quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

For The Last Time

Ventus stepped out into the ring, newly restored armor covering his body, hiding the bruises and cuts he had accumulated, as well as the dark circles under his eyes. He couldn't sleep. Every battle was deafening. He had gathered that the man that had beaten Hercules was still in and there was another human easily slaughtering his way through no problem. There was also apparently some form of monster that was untouchable. Aside from that, it had been nothing but pained screams and explosions that kept him awake. But it was fine. He could sleep after he won.

Across from him stood a man with a pair of blue pants, black boots, white gloves, a blue coat, and a tattered red handkerchief around his neck. Ventus summoned his keyblade and the man snorted in amusement, holding his hands out. Purple light began to shoot off his hands for a moment before fading, leaving a pair of cross bows.

"The boss says I'm supposed to let you live," the man stated. "Course, that said, he never said anything about uninjured."

The man raised a cross bow and fired. A glowing bolt of energy sailed at Ventus, shattering against his keyblade at the last second.

"Nice try," Ventus snarled. "But you won't beat me with that."

"We'll see," the man growled. "Name's Braig. You're Ventus right? This should be fun."

Ventus sprinted forward and Braig fired several shots at him only for Ventus to slightly alter direction and avoid them completely before turning back toward Ventus. Ventus snorted at the ease with which he could avoid the shots. Then, he leapt into the air, slashing at Braig. Braig grinned, ducking under the keyblade and pressing the crossbow to Ventus's stomach, firing. Ventus's eyes went wide as he felt the blast tear completely through him and crashed to the ground. Pain on a level he had never experienced filled him, wiping his vision. He couldn't see. He couldn't move. He was helpless. Just like a child.

 _No,_ Ventus growled, forcing out the pain and pushing himself up, his vision returning as he did. _I'm not a child. I refuse to lose to him._

He turned, seeing Braig watching him in amusement.

"That all you got big shot?" Braig asked.

Ventus sprinted forward and Braig crouched, beginning to move as well. He didn't charge, instead, he darted around, seemingly at random, firing every time he stopped. For a moment, Ventus was able to block the shots. Then, one scraped his left shoulder, just enough to make him spin and suddenly shots began to blast through him one after another. Finally it stopped and Ventus staggered forward a few steps before steadying himself and looking back at Braig who laughed.

"Pathetic," Braig said. "If I tripped you that's be the end of the fight."

"You think so huh?" Ventus growled. "Well, I'm not losing to you. I have too much riding on this. I'm going to win this tournament. And if that means I have to beat you to do it, then I'm not losing to you."

He deactivated his armor, exposing both his fresh wounds and the wounds he had been hiding to the world, but also lightening himself. He raised his keyblade, pointing it at Braig who began to sprint around, too fast for Ventus to aim at him. Ventus smirked and pointed the keyblade upward. Suddenly, lightning shot down from the barrier, hitting in a circle around him before ending, another ring of lightning bolts hitting just outside that one, then another, then another, spreading outward until it reached Braig. Lightning hit him despite his best efforts to dodge it, and an explosion went off. When it cleared, he was badly burned but still better off than Ventus, who had fallen to his knees, keyblade lying on the ground beside him. Braig smirked, limping forward slowly, knowing Ventus was going nowhere.

"You know kid," Braig growled. "That actually hurt. A lot. I'm going to have to repay you for that. I sure hope the boss can work with a dead body, because I don't care if you're alive or dead!"

He stopped in front of Ventus, aiming at Ventus's face. Just as he began to squeeze, Ventus fell to the side, the shot taking off his ear but not killing him. Ventus grabbed his keyblade and stood, lunging and slashing Braig across the chest. Braig staggered backward as Ventus pointed his keyblade at him, a fireball hitting him and exploding, launching him backward. Braig flipped, landing on his feet and aiming at Ventus, firing. Ventus slashed the shot, smashing it and looking up at Braig. Blood was coating his face from both a scratch on his head and splatter from the rest of his wounds. Some seemed to be in his eyes from the scratch because tears of blood were pouring down his face.

"I've had enough of you," Ventus snarled beginning to limp forward.

"How can you still move with those wounds?" Braig demanded. "How can you breathe?"

He fired again, the shot punching through Ventus's left shoulder just as Ventus's right arm swung up, hurling his now glowing keyblade. Braig swore, realizing too late what was happening. The keyblade spun through the air, splitting Braig diagonally across the chest before reversing directions, sailing over Ventus and crashing to the ground somewhere in the distance. Ventus had collapsed just as Braig was hit and wasn't moving. However, after a moment, he summoned his keyblade and used it to stand and limp his way back to his room as medics entered to collect Braig's body. Once in his room, Ventus limped out to where he knew the others were waiting. He collapsed just outside the barrier, however, his vision swimming. He felt blood pooling beneath him and when he tried to move to stand, he lost all feeling, his vision going dark. After what felt like a minute, it returned and he found himself on his back, Aqua kneeling over him, hands glowing green as she healed him with her best healing spell. The rest of his senses began to return, along with his strength and he looked around, seeing Terra and Eraqus standing behind her.

"You foolish boy," Eraqus spoke, seeing that Ventus was awake. "Stop this nonsense. Your charade has gone on long enough."

"How long will it take for you to understand that I'm not a child?" Ventus rasped.

"Ventus, you're in way over your head here," Terra stated. "You need to stop and think about what you're-"

"You don't think I know that I'm in danger when I step into that arena?" Ventus growled. "Trust me, I'm acutely aware I could die."

To emphasize his point, he raised his left arm then proceeded to slip his right completely through it using one of the larger holes he had in his body. He pulled his hand back and set his arms down, glaring at Terra.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not a child anymore?" Ventus asked, looking at all three in turn. "Can't you just support my decision to compete? I thought you were supposed to be my friends."

"We are your friends," Aqua stated, healing the last of his wounds. "And that's why we're trying to stop you. That's why, I'm sorry, but we will never support you fighting in this tournament."

"This is your last chance boy," Eraqus stated. "For the last time, stop this foolishness. If you enter the arena again, you will no longer be welcome in the Land of Departure."

"What?" Ventus blinked. "So that's it? Follow your orders or else be kicked out?"

Eraqus remained silent, narrowing his eyes.

"What about you Terra?" Ventus asked, looking to his friend. "Are you going to turn your back on me?"

"You won't survive this tournament," Terra stated. "Just come home, Ven. Come back where you belong."

"Aqua?" Ventus asked, but she simply stared at the ground in silence.

His face fell and he nodded.

"Okay," Ventus sighed. "Fine. I see how it is. I guess this is goodbye then. It was nice knowing you all."

He turned, walking back through the barrier. As he did, Aqua raised a hand, as though to stop him and opened her mouth to speak, but her voice died in her throat and after a moment she let her hand fall to her side again.

"Very well," Eraqus growled. "So be it. Come. We have work to do."

Eraqus turned and left, and Terra turned to follow but noticed Aqua hadn't moved.

"Aqua," Terra spoke up. "Let's go, Aqua. He's made his choice. We can't change it now. We have to go."

Aqua's shoulders trembled and Terra sighed, turning and walking away, following Eraqus. Eraqus watched Aqua for a moment before opening a rift.

"We're going to the castle," Eraqus stated.

Then, he and Terra left.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Titanic Problem

Ventus stepped into the ring, armor active once again and blinked in surprise. The barrier was a column. And much, much bigger around. It seemed as though the entire arena had grown. Which it may have. Across from him were two enormous pillars of ice. His eyes slowly traveled up the pillars and widened as he grasped exactly what he was up against. It was a creature made entirely of ice, towering over him, easily sixty feet tall. It looked to possible have a reptilian head but it was hard to tell since the ice was only roughly formed into the monstrosity above him.

Ventus summoned his keyblade and the creature roared, the volume making the ground shake. Then, it leaned forward and exhaled, a stream of ice spikes flying out of its mouth at him. Ventus held his keyblade out smirking.

 _Thank you Aqua,_ Ventus smiled as his newly replenished strength flowed into his spell. _I would definitely have lost if you hadn't taken the time to give me your strength along with healing me._

Fireballs began to fly out of the end of his keyblade, explosions filling his vision as they hit the ice spikes. After a moment, Ventus stopped, rolling to the side, out of the stream and then began again, the fireballs exploding into the creature's head. It roared in pain, staggering backward as Ventus stopped, standing and watching as the creature crashed into the barrier. Lightning began to fly off of the barrier and after a moment, the creature pushed off the barrier, seeming unfazed by the lightning.

"Lightning doesn't affect it," Ventus breathed. "Good to know."

He sprinted forward, meaning to try attacking its legs directly, but before he could reach its legs, it raised a foot, the bottom of its leg breaking off and remaining on the ground. Then, it moved to stomp on him. He rolled aside, the foot crashing into the ground and reforming the bottom part that had broken off before, which was melted and evaporated already. The creature moved its foot back and Ventus stood, spinning his keyblade once as he assessed his options.

"This will be challenging," Ventus grumbled. "Alright. Let's go."

He sprinted forward, rolling aside as the thing tried to stomp on him again, then he stood and slashed at its other leg. His keyblade bounced off of its leg harmlessly. He leapt back, firing several fireballs at the leg but they also failed to do anything. Just as he landed, three massive balls of ice flew at him. He slashed them all aside and noticed that his keyblade failed to leave a mark on them either. He smirked and looked up at the creature again. It roared and spat out several more of the balls of ice. This time, Ventus slashed through the air before they reached him, sending out a wave of compressed wind, launching all of the ice chunks into the creature's shins. It roared in pain, the balls of ice sending cracks spiderwebbing up its legs. Then, one of its shins shattered and it fell to one knee, head falling within reach. He noticed that there were cracks and chips from his fireballs earlier and leapt into the air, slashing at the head. His keyblade stopped against it as he had expected but its head did crack. He grinned, spinning and smashing his keyblade into the other side. He set a foot against the creature's shoulder, smashing his keyblade into the head again and again. Then, the creature roared, the sound so loud it disoriented Ventus, making him fall to the ground, clutching the sides of his helmet. When it stopped, he looked up, seeing it standing on freshly repaired legs again.

He stood as it reached down, swiping its hand across the ground. He dove aside as its clawed fingers tore into the ground, hurling massive chunks of stone across the arena, one of them hitting his left leg and flipping him. He groaned, pushing himself up in time to dive aside from a stomp. He spun, firing a Thunderbolt out of his keyblade's tip at the creature's face and it missed by a hair's breadth, hitting the barrier instead. Then, it shot back out of the barrier and blasted into the creature's head. It reached up, brushing at its head then exhaled a wall of ice spikes at him. He sent an Aero spell at the spikes but it had no effect so instead he began to launch fireballs again. After a moment, he rolled to the side just as a hand swept across the ground again. He hadn't noticed the hand coming due to being busy with the ice spikes, and therefor was unable to dodge it, instead being smashed across the arena into the barrier. He hit hard and was launched back off of it instantly, landing in a heap.

"Great," Ventus growled. "This thing's ridiculously strong."

The creature spat several balls of ice at him and he sent two at one leg and the other at its face. the leg shattered instantly and the other ice ball smashed into its head, sending massive cracks across its head but not breaking the head. The creature fell to its knee, leaning forward and Ventus leapt at it, slamming his keyblade into it then spinning, as he had before. After the second impact, however, he stood on its head, letting his helmet face and covering his ears. Sure enough, the creature roared a moment later, beginning to stand and Ventus was able to stay on its head. It stopped roaring, looking around and Ventus grinned, pulling his keyblade back, the blade beginning to glow bright blue. Then, he smashed the blade into the side of the creature's head and the energy around the blade exploded. The creature staggered sideways and Ventus leapt off before it hit the barrier. He reformed his helmet and hurled his keyblade, forming his Keyblade Glider to catch him. Then, he dropped to the ground and reformed his keyblade as the creature made a fist and dropped to a knee, throwing a startlingly fast punch at him. He rolled out of the way, rolling to his feet before turning and launching a fireball at the creature's face. It raised its other hand, blocking the fireball. Then, it spat the usual balls of Ice at him. When he redirected them, the creature smashed them back at him with a backhand.

"What the..." Ventus shouted, redirecting them again only for the creature to once again redirect them.

Ventus growled in annoyance and slashed twice, sending one at each shin and one at the creature's head. It redirected the two at its shins but the one headed for the head found its mark, smashing completely through the head through the left eye, taking the top left corner of its head with it. Ventus cheered, redirecting the other two again and watched as both shins shattered. The creature landed on its stumps and fell forward, catching itself with its hands. Then, Ventus held his keyblade horizontally behind himself and a glowing sleeve of energy formed over it.

"Enough of this," Ventus growled. "Just die!"

He sprinted forward, jumping and slashing downward at the head as he fell. The energy around his keyblade exploded into a massive blue ball of fire and smoke. The creature reared back, a groan echoing through the arena as it left the smoke, revealing that only the right side of its face and its right eye were left. The moment it cleared the smoke, fireballs began to explode against its face rapidly. Then, finally, the last piece of its head exploded off of its shoulders. Ventus stopped, waiting for the creature to move or die. It simply remained there, sitting back on its half-regenerated shins, arms hanging limply at its sides, and its shoulders smoking. Ventus looked around for an opening in the barrier but saw none. Just as he did, he heard a loud crack and his head snapped back around. Another sounded. This time, Ventus watched as a massive crack split open in its torso, then another, then another. Finally, the entire creature exploded into tiny ice crystals, filling the arena with glittering chunks of frozen water for a moment before they all evaporated and a door opened in the barrier. He sighed, walking through and sitting on his bed, watching the door close. He suspected he knew who he would fight next. Unless something extremely powerful or skilled defeated him first, the man with the strange sword would be his next opponent.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Duty

Ventus stepped into the ring. Sure enough, the man with the sword stood opposite him, sword resting on his shoulder. Now that he was in the ring with him, he could see the chain hanging from the grip. Perhaps it was some strange kind of keyblade.

"What type of weapon is that?" Ventus asked.

"This?" the man asked holding his sword out. "It's a gunblade. Not nearly as useful as that keyblade of yours but it suits me just fine. I'm Leon. Your name is Ventus right?"

"It is," Ventus nodded summoning his keyblade. "Care to tell me how you know that?"

"Hercules asked me to stop you fighting in the finals," Leon stated. "The only way that's going to happen, is if I beat you here. So I'm afraid I can't allow you to defeat me."

"I'm afraid, you don't have a choice," Ventus stated. "I have something to prove to my friends. So I'm not able to lose to you."

"What, that you're not a child?" Leon asked. "There's more to being an adult than just being strong. Adults also have to make smart decisions, and not act according solely to their emotions."

Ventus looked to the ground and Leon sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to stop you now," Leon apologized charging.

Ventus stepped forward, blocking Leon's gunblade then spun, slashing at Leon only for Leon to leap back, avoiding the blade before stabbing at Ventus. Ventus swept the blade aside, slashing at Leon again only for Leon to catch his arm.

"Listen, kid," Leon sighed. "I don't know why you think fighting in this tournament will prove you're an adult but you're making a mistake."

Ventus glared at him and leapt into the air, kicking downward at him, making him release his arm. Then, Ventus twisted around, slashing at Leon.

"You're right," Ventus snarled, landing on his feet and free hand. "You don't know. You don't understand what it's like, watching your friends put themselves in danger while you're kept from helping just because you're younger than them. You don't know what it's like to always be afraid that they'll die. I'm not losing to you. I'm going to beat you and that freak in the finals so that everyone will stop treating me like a kid!"

"You know, for trying to prove you're an adult, you have a pretty childish way of thinking," Leon growled. "You think you're the only one with a difficult past? That's pretty childish. No one that is worth calling an adult is stupid enough to charge into a fight they can't win just because someone called them a kid!"

"Shut up!" Ventus snapped, slashing at Leon only for Leon to bat the keyblade away.

Leon slashed in the other direction but Ventus flipped over it, pointing the keyblade at Leon and launching several fireballs at him. Leon slashed the fireballs out of the air just before a blast of wind hit him, launching him into the barrier. He was hurled off the barrier and stood, shakily. After a moment, he sprinted forward, slashing at Ventus. Ventus ducked under it and slashed at Leon. He expected Leon to dodge it. Instead, Leon allowed the blade to tear through his abdomen, using Ventus's moment of surprise to slash him across the back. Ventus staggered forward then spun, raising his keyblade as Leon used his gunblade to hold himself up.

"Good strike," Leon grunted, holding his wound. "I was hoping for something a bit less deep. Oh well. Too late for regrets now. I'm going to end this. Sorry about whatever you were planning to accomplish."

And with that, he raised the gunblade above himself, pulling the trigger. Rather than firing, a blade silhouette made of pure energy formed around the blade, extending it to double its original length. Ventus gaped at the blade for a moment before sighing and recomposing himself, crouching and holding his own sword at the ready.

"It's over," Leon stated, spinning and slashing at Ventus.

Despite Ventus being well out of range, Ventus found his body instinctively moving to block the slash. Good thing too, because the blade suddenly crashed into his keyblade, hurling him away. Ventus crashed down hard, sliding across the ground for a moment before stopping and standing.

"This blade extends as much as I wish for it to," Leon warned. "There is nowhere safe from it."

"Not quite," Ventus growled. "There's still one place."

He sprinted at Leon and Leon raised his gunblade, slashing downward. Ventus rolled to the side as the gunblade crashed down beside him. Then, the blade twisted toward Ventus and leon spun. Ventus leapt into the air, the blade streaking under him. Ventus landed in a sprint, closing in on Leon quickly. At the las second, the blade flashed around again and Ventus spun, blocking the blade only to be sent flying. Ventus flipped, landing on his feet again and charging again. Leon slashed again and Ventus rolled under the blade, standing and lunging at Leon. Leon swung the other way and Ventus ducked under the blade then passed Leon, slashing him as he did. Leon staggered backward, holding a hand over his wound as the blade faded and he fell to one knee, driving his gunblade into the ground.

"Damn," Leon growled. "You're strong. But like I said earlier. I can't allow you to beat me."

He stood, lifting his gunblade. Just as he stepped forward, Ventus swung his keyblade, blasting Leon with an Aero spell, hurling him into the barrier again, the impact and lightning this time rendering Leon unconscious.

"As I said, I can't afford to stop here," Ventus growled.

Medics rushed in, taking Leon out of the arena as the barrier began to glow green. A moment later, Ventus felt his wounds heal and heard a deep, menacing rumble accompanied by the crackle of flames. He turned toward the sound, seeing a gaping hole in the barrier where what looked like a burning cage was illuminating the darkness beyond. Ventus heard people in the stands scream, and a few cheers and shouts for the monsters to "crush him" but barely registered that. He watched as the creature before him stepped out into the arena and roared. It was an Unversed, as he had suspected. It was easily double Ventus's hight, maybe more and mostly black. There were red markings around its wrists and feet, the "feet" in this case being spikes on the ends of legs that bent like a dog's hind legs. The Unversed had a pair of glowing red eyes shaped like a pair of jagged horns reaching straight upward, and had a pair of even more jagged black horns reaching off the sides of its head. In its hands was a massive pole with a flaming cage on one end like a hammer head.

"Oh," Ventus breathed. "It's definitely intimidating."

He crouched, raising his keyblade and readying himself. Upon seeing the keyblade, the creature roared in rage, darting to Ventus in the blink of an eye, hammer now over its head. Ventus dove aside as the hammer crashed down, creating an explosion, then stood just as the Unversed appeared over him again, already swinging. Again he avoided the hammer but this time the explosion hit him, hurling him through the air. Just as he landed, the creature appeared before him, hammer swinging at him from the left. Ventus managed to leap over the hammer then lunged, slashing at the creature. It stepped back, avoiding the slash and spinning. Ventus turned to see where the hammer was and his vision went white, pain exploding across his entire body. He felt himself falling, or maybe flying. Then, he hit something and felt a pain that still paled in comparison to the feeling of being hit by the hammer. Then, he hit the ground, landing on his back. He heard a triumphant roar and then heard the sound of the unversed approaching.

 _I'm such a fool,_ Ventus thought. _What possessed me to think I could defeat this thing? I never stood a chance. It's too fast._ "Aqua...Terra...Master...I'm so sorry. Please...forgive me."

Then, the creature roared charged.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

Friends

Ventus heard the hammer whipping through the air, then, there was an explosion. He felt a gust of unbearably hot wind, then nothing. He forced his eyes open, realizing for the first time that his armor had been completely destroyed by the hammer. The Unversed was standing roughly twenty feet away, hammer held away from Ventus by a thin black keyblade.

 _But...how?_ Ventus thought.

* * *

The Unversed swung its hammer, nearly hitting Ventus again. Aqua screamed in fear when he nearly died, drawing several unimpressed looks but she couldn't care less, even if she had noticed the looks. Then, Ventus was hurled by an explosion. Aqua summoned her keyblade, leaping off of the stands and slashing at the barrier, only to be thrown back ward.

"You're not getting through like that," Terra spoke from his spot behind her.

"Terra!" Aqua gasped, standing and throwing her arms around him. "i thought you left!"

"Yeah," Terra snorted. "To get something we'd need to save that idiot."

He stepped aside as Eraqus stepped forward, holding a massive keyblade with a jagged blade and a black handle. Just as he raised it, the Unversed's hammer slammed into Ventus, the explosion blasting his armor off and wounding him, badly, hurling him into the barrier before he fell to the ground, not moving.

"Ven!" Aqua shrieked.

Terra grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her out of the way as Eraqus hurled the strange-looking keyblade like a javelin. The blade broke through the barrier instantly and a moment later, the keyblade exploded, blasting a hole in the barrier. The three of them leapt through and sprinted to help Ventus. As they neared him, the Unversed charged. Aqua darted between them, crossing her arms instinctively in front of herself but Eraqus blocked it, the gust of wind, making Ventus stir.

"Aqua," Ventus rasped.

"Ven!" Aqua gasped, turning around and beginning to heal him. "It's alright, we're here."

"I thought...you left," Ventus breathed, barely conscious.

"Of course not," Aqua smiled. "We'd never abandon you. Terra and Master Eraqus just had to go get the key to the barrier."

Her healing spell faded and she tried to get it going again but she didn't have the strength, having given it all to Ventus the last time she healed him. She tried again but still nothing happened.

"Sorry Aqua," Ventus breathed. "Looks like I lost after all."

"Not yet," a familiar voice squeaked. "Heal!"

Ventus's body glowed green for a moment, his wounds healing and his armor repairing itself. He sat up and looked around, spotting Mickey going to help fight the Unversed.

"I'll have to remember to thank him later," Ventus smirked. "Thank you for saving me Aqua."

Aqua smiled and held her hand out.

"Come on," Aqua smiled as he took her hand, allowing her to help him stand. "You can't sit around all day. You have a tournament to win."

As he stared at her in surprise, she turned his hand over, setting his Wayfinder in it and smiled. After a moment, he smiled as well. Then, he reformed his helmet and shoved her backward, causing her to trip before hurling himself backward, the Unversed's hammer crashing down where they had been. Aqua flipped to her feet and activated her armor then looked over to the others. Terra had his armor active as well but was currently trying to break out of a flaming cage. Eraqus was wounded and Mickey was healing him.

"Aqua!" Ven called out. "Hit it with the strongest spell you have when you see an opening."

Aqua nodded and Ventus charged. The Unversed spun toward him, swiping at him with its hammer but he leapt over the hammer and slashed at its face. It stepped back and suddenly spheres of water began to explode against its back. It staggered forward and Ventus leapt at it, splitting it up the front. It staggered back then spun, swiping at Aqua. Ventus began to move toward her, praying he could make it in time, but before he was halfway there, he knew he'd be too late. Then, a flash of black, blue, and gold shot past and Aqua was gone. Ventus leapt into the air, flipping over the hammer then landing on his feet and leaping away from the Unversed, looking around. Zack was off to one side, setting Aqua on her feet, the glowing gold aura around him fading.

"Hey Ventus," Zack smiled. "Glad to see you made it to the finals after all. Sorry about earlier."

Ventus smirked but before he could respond, the remains of the damaged barrier all but exploded and leon and Hercules landed beside Zack. Leon had his left arm in a sling but aside from that they both looked just fine.

"Hey Ventus," Hercules smiled. "Kinda wish you had just let Leon win. Oh well. Too late to complain. Shall we?"

Ventus grinned and nodded and they all turned back to the Unversed as Mickey, Terra, and Eraqus all raised their keyblades as well.

"You know," Ventus spoke up, looking over at Aqua for a moment before looking back at the Unversed. "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to enter this tournament."

Aqua laughed for a moment before they charged, the others all following suit. A moment later, The hammer swung around at Ventus. Hercules caught the shaft, gritting his teeth as his hand burned. He managed to hold the hammer back just long enough for the others to all attack the Unversed, however, then let go and leapt back. The Unversed roared in rage and vanished. Then, the massive panels that had been the barrier's power source began to break free and fly across the arena at them.

"Cheater!" Ventus spat, rolling out of the way of a massive triangle.

The pieces crashed down then rose and flew around before attempting to hit them again. After a few minutes of not killing anything, the pieces all returned to their original positions and the barrier reappeared, trapping them all.

"Guess we're not leaving then," Ventus growled.

The ground below them all suddenly began to crack and glow red. For a moment, everything shook. Then, it stopped and the light faded.

"What was..." Leon trailed off as a low growl reached their ears.

They all looked around just as the ground below Aqua began to glow again. Ventus spun, sprinting to her and shoving her out of the way just as the ground exploded skyward, the Unversed's right foot impacting with his abdomen, impaling him. Ventus coughed, blood splattering across the inside of the helmet before he let it disappear. He growled in frustration and slashed the leg, wounding it and making the Unversed flip, hurling him away. He bounced and rolled along the ground for a ways as the Unversed landed, leg healing. As he began to push himself up, Eraqus and Mickey both slashed at the Unversed, their keyblades missing it due to it vanishing again. This time, however, Ventus had a good guess where it went. He hurled himself forward just as the Unversed crashed down where he had been, the impact hurling him into Aqua and both into the barrier. As they landed, the Unversed appeared over them, slashing downward. Ventus growled in rage, keyblade glowing light blue and stood, blocking the hammer head with his keyblade. The ground below him cratered but after a moment, he shoved the hammer skyward and lunged, slashing the Unversed several times before the energy around his keyblade exploded, launching it.

Ventus fell to his hands and knees and Mickey sprinted over, healing him. Ventus stood and glared at the unversed.

"I've had it with this thing," Ventus snarled, seeing that its wounds were already sealed. "What's it take to kill this guy?"

"It was rumored to be unkillable," Mickey stated. "Now I understand why."

Ventus stood, unclipping the chain from his keyblade.

"Fine then," Ventus growled. "If my power alone isn't enough, I'll use the power my friends give me."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

Ventus clipped his Wayfinder onto the keyblade and it began to shine blindingly bright, to the point that the Unversed stopped mid-attack, shielding its eyes and staggering away. Ventus raised the keyblade over his head then slashed it in the Unversed's direction, holding it in standard grip. An arch of light shot off the blade, shooting out and blasting the Unversed, launching it into the barrier. It shrieked in pain, the barrier throwing it back. The Unversed's body where the blast had hit him bubbled and burned before finally subsiding, leaving a deep gash that failed to heal.

"Much better," Ventus smirked, flipping his keyblade around to reverse grip again as the light began to fade, leaving a keyblade that was entirely white with a blade formed out of two strips of metal for edges that then crossed then curved back around, forming a heart at the end of the blade with the keyblade's teeth being a large six needle-armed star.

The guard was a pair of angel wings and his Wayfinder was glowing white, even though the keyblade itself was not.

"What is...that?" Aqua breathed.

"This, is what happens when my wayfinder is my keyblade's charm," Ventus stated. "It's only the second time I've used this form of my Keyblade. This shouldn't take too long."

He slashed again and again an arc of light shot out, blasting the Unversed into the barrier. Then, Ventus sprinted forward. The Unversed stood, swiping at him and Ventus leapt over the hammer, slashing at the Unversed. It avoided his slash and spun, swiping at him. He blocked the hammer but it launched him through the air into the barrier. As he landed, the Unversed charged at him. Then, at the last second, two blasts of light crashed into it's side, smashing it completely through the barrier and the panels generating the barrier, all of which exploded. Ventus looked up just as Aqua and Terra stepped in front of him, their keyblades glowing blindingly white but the light fading, except for their Wayfinders. When the light faded, Terra's keyblade had what looked like a normal sword blade inside a wire mesh going from white at the guard to blue at the tip with a wayfinder as the keyblade's teeth, a wire guard shaped like angel wings, and Terra's glowing wayfinder as a charm. Aqua's keyblade now had a blade made of zig-zagged metal around a beam of golden light with a crown for the keyblade's teeth, a golden guard with five light blue crystals set into it, and her Wayfinder as a charm.

"Thanks," Ventus said pushing himself up as the Unversed stood.

"Of course," Terra smirked. "Can't exactly leave a man to die now can we?"

Ventus blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding. The three of them charged forward and then scattered at the Unversed swung its hammer down at them. Terra reached it first, smashing his keyblade into it and launching it across the arena at Hercules, thick black blood splattering along the ground after it. Hercules punched the Unversed, launching it at Aqua. She slashed her keyblade, sending an arch of light surrounded by compressed wind at the thing. The blast exploded, launching the Unversed at Leon and Zack who both slashed it as it passed. It sailed at Mickey and Eraqus who both smashed their keyblades into the Unversed, launching it away from them and at Ventus. The Unversed flipped over, raising its hammer as it sped toward Ventus. Ventus saw Aqua moving to shield him and grinned.

"Relax Aqua," Ventus said making her stumble and fall.

Then, as the Unversed swung at him, Ventus's keyblade began to shine blindingly bright again as pure white energy cloaked the entirety of the keyblade. Ventus darted forward, slashing downward at the Unversed. His keyblade blasted through the Unversed's hammer and then tore through the Unversed itself before Ventus skidded to a stop, the light fading as the Unversed crashed down.

"Stubborn freak," Ventus growled turning to the Unversed as it pushed itself up, wounds healing and its hammer repairing itself. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Aqua stood and stepped up beside Ventus as Terra stepped up on his other side. All three held their keyblades out and the Unversed roared, sprinting at them.

"Just die!" Ventus shouted as their keyblades each fired a beam of light.

The beams hit the Unversed in the chest and exploded, blasting the Unversed's torso into oblivion and the rest of the Unversed disappeared in a column of black flames.

"Finally," Ventus sighed, swapping his Wayfinder for his keyblade's usual charm and letting his keyblade disappear again.

Then, Aqua's arms wrapped around him and she began to sob into his shoulder. Ventus let his armor disappear, the other two having done the same, and wrapped his arms around Aqua as well.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Aqua sobbed. "Do you know how scared I was?"

Ventus sighed and gently ran his hand over her hair. He looked to the others who all looked somewhere between relieved and sympathetic toward Aqua.

"We all were," Terra sighed. "We're sorry for treating you like a child. It wasn't fair. We just didn't want to know what would happen if you were hurt."

"I know," Ventus sighed. "I'm sorry I ran off and joined a deadly tournament. I was acting pretty childish."

"We all were," Terra snorted. "Part of being an adult is knowing when to let others make their own decisions. Guess we kinda forgot that."

"it's alright," Ventus smiled. "But, I guess this is goodbye, since I chose to fight rather than go home."

"What are you talking about?" Eraqus snapped, ventus realizing for the first time that he looked to have aged a hundred years. "It's getting late. We should all be getting home."

Ventus blinked then smiled and nodded. He then looked to Aqua who showed no sign of intending to move. He sighed and pushed her off his shoulder then smiled at her.

"You're going to get my shirt wet if you keep that up," Ventus smiled, Aqua missing that it was a joke, given that his shirt was in tatters already from the numerous times he had been wounded during the tournament. "Let's go home. I need to sleep."

Aqua smiled and nodded and they left, Eraqus telling the desk-worker to mail Ventus's winnings to the Land of Departure. Then, they all left, heading for home. Once they had arrived, Eraqus immediately headed to bed, and Terra left a few minutes later, after taking the time to apologize to Ventus one last time. Aqua, on the other hand, kept her arms securely around Ventus's shoulders from the moment they stepped into the castle. He managed to get free long enough for them to leave the castle to their unofficial stargazing spot then lay down with Aqua laying her head on his chest. She slipped her right hand into his left, lacing their fingers together and he smiled, gently stroking her hair again, feeling her calm down slowly as he did.

"I'm sorry Aqua," Ventus apologized after a while. "I never meant to scare you. I just wanted you guys to understand I don't need to be protected."

"It's alright," Aqua replied quietly, tears sliding down her face again. "I'm sorry that we drove you to that."

"That was my own stupidity," Ventus said gently wiping her tears away and making her look up at him. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

Aqua smiled then reached up, kissing him gently. He kissed her back without hesitation and smiled when she sighed happily. After a bit, she broke the kiss, laying her head down on his shoulder and smiling.

"I love you Ven," Aqua smiled.

"I love you too Aqua," Ventus replied, wrapping his free arm around her and holding her against him. After a few minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
